Daydream Come True
by RAW-Emotions
Summary: Jeff and Jamie had something will they pick up where they left off or will her untold secrets keep them apart? (finished! hopefully sequel coming soon!)
1. Chapter 1

Daydream Come True  
  
I was just looking through my mom's old yearbook and all of a sudden the only name you see is Jeff. And that got me thinking maybe this guy and my mom had something. So I asked her about him and boy did she have it bad and yes I do mean now and then. 


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Claire and my mom's name is Jamie. As I was talking to my mom thought hit me (I am very into wrestling and this name sounded familiar) he was a wrestler not only one, but my favorite. So the next question I asked was did she know his number. Sadly she said no, but her mom did. So I called Gram. She gave me his number. By that time it was too late to call him. I mean who knows what time he goes to bed plus I figured he would be too tired to talk this late. I decided to wait until Wednesday, I figured it was a better time to call him since the guys on RAW had Wednesdays off. 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
  
I hurriedly ate breakfast, then grabbed the phone. I had not told anyone of  
my plan to call Jeff except my twin sister Christina. So of course she  
followed me too my room. As I was dialing Jeff's number I got a little  
worried but the second I heard his voice all my nerves went away.  
  
As I was talking to him I told him who I was and luckily he remembered my mom. We talked a little while longer and he said he wanted to see my mom, of course I had told him how big of fans my sister and I were. So we figured the best way to meet was to go to the upcoming show in Cameron, on Friday.  
  
We said our good-byes and then Chris and I ran downstairs to see if it was ok to go to a wrestling show if I bought the tickets (I didn't Jeff bought them but I didn't tell her that.) She said okay but only if we could get our stepfather Frank to go too.  
  
(We always hated Frank, even more so when he started hitting mom. But she stayed so we stayed too. No matter how hard we tried to get her to leave she wouldn't. She said it was for our own good. But all Chris and I could think was... what about hers?) 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~ Friday Afternoon ~*~  
  
Chris and I had spent the last five hours choosing what we were going to wear. As we were finishing doing our makeup Frank screamed that if we didn't get down there by the time he counted to ten he wasn't going! So we hurried up, put our shoes on and rushed downstairs. We hopped in the car an off we went to the arena. When we got there it was hours before the show started but that was part of the plan, Jeff said he wanted to talk to our mom. So we picked up our backstage passes flashed them to the guards and off we went to find the Hardy Boyz locker room. 


	5. Chapter 5

When we got there we knocked and about two seconds later Jeff answered the door. Instantly mine and Chris's breath caught in our throats. Not because he was cute (which he was) but that up close he looked just like us. Same hair, same eyes, features, almost as if we were female versions of him. It was on Jeff's mind too but the idea was impossible. We shrugged it off both thinking the same thing "there's no way he's our dad, mom told us he was eight years older than her when she was pregnant and Jeff was only older by a few days. 4 to be exact." Once he shut the door the first words out of his mouth were where is your mother. We told him that her and Frank were getting us some water. We wanted to make sure he wasn't a stalker or someone we didn't want our mom to see again. But after talking to him for a little while we realized he was just as nice as his character on t.v, nicer even. Then there was a knock on the door and Jeff got to his feet and answered it. As soon as he did there was a huge goofy grin on his face one that told us that the feelings our mom had for him were mutual. 


	6. Chapter 6

At that moment we decided that Jeff and mom needed to talk alone. So we asked Frank if he wanted to go look at the lighting and fireworks they use for the show. He said "yes" completely oblivious to the look his wife and  
Jeff had shared.  
  
So there we were bored out of our minds, but on the upside Frank was having  
a good time talking to the stage crew. Giving mom and Jeff more time to  
talk so it was well worth it.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile In Jeff's Locker Room ~*~  
  
"Jamie you look amazing!" Jeff said without taking his eyes off her. "Well your not too bad yourself skitz! By the way love the new hair." She  
replied picking up a few strands of Jeff's now blue and purple hair.  
  
He laughed when he heard that. No one but her had ever called him skitz. "I have missed hearing that. Weird huh? I used to hate it when you called  
me that!"  
Jamie laughed then said "I have missed you." "We have a lot to catch up on." He said as he patted the seat next to him. She sat and they talked about everything that had happened over the last 11 years. Jamie had always felt she could talk to Jeff about anything but she was hiding two major secrets from him and it was proving to be the hardest thing she had ever done, especially when he was right there close enough to hold. 


	7. Chapter 7

Right there Jamie burst out crying. Jeff was taken aback just a second ago she was laughing. So he jumped in and just held her as she wept. When she had almost stopped he asked her what was wrong. As she wiped away her tears she decided she needed to tell Jeff about Frank. When she finished Jeff was outraged. Just thinking about Jamie and her girls in the same house with  
that monster made his blood boil. After a few minutes he regained his composure. He had decided it was best to comfort her than question why she was with him. He already knew the answer. So he sat down next to her and brought his finger under her chin and made her look at him. The first thing she saw were her eyes 'boy was that a mistake she told herself, you always  
have gotten lost in his eyes.'  
  
The next thing she knew they were kissing. For some reason this kiss was different than any other kiss she had shared with Jeff. And it was definitely filled with more passion, hunger, longing then ever with Frank. Immediately after she finished that thought there was a scream. Frank was screaming at her. They had been caught. And the next thing Jamie knew she was being repeatedly slammed against the wall. Jeff was trying to get him off me but Frank had about 5 inches and 80 pounds on him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie's POV By then my girls were gone... they went for help. They knew what Frank was like when he was mad, and he right now he was madder than he had ever been.  
  
Claire & Chris's POV The first people we came across were Matt, Amy (Lita), Chris (Jericho), Adam (EDGE), Jason (Christian), and Paul (Triple H). They had heard us screaming and we told them to follow us. They followed without any questions and in seconds we were there. All Chris and I could do was stare. Frank thank god was restrained but what we were looking at was our mother, she was slumped against the wall. Both eyes were beginning to darken, she had multiple bruises on her arms two specifically shaped like hands, and her mouth was bleeding. If we hadn't gotten help there was no doubt in our minds that this time he would have killed her. We quickly went to our mother's side along with Jeff and the medical crew who had arrived shortly after we did. They checked her over and said she would be fine, she just needed rest. While Jeff and mom sat there they looked so in love even after what happened and so many years later. 


	9. Chapter 9

Mom told us after a couple of hours making sure she was ok, for us to go  
hang out with one of the other wrestlers, she needed to tell Jeff  
something. So we left with Jeff's brother Matt and his fiancée Amy.  
  
After we left before she had a chance to say anything, Jeff asked if this was what happened when Frank got mad. She nodded her head. Jeff slowly sat next to her and then asked why she hadn't left him by now. He had thought  
he knew why but after seeing what Frank had done, he had no idea. "I don't know, I guess I was just scared of what he would do to Claire and Christina they're everything to me. I thought if I stayed he wouldn't hurt  
them."  
  
"But Jame they are old enough to protect themselves. I mean I have only known them for a little over a day, and they are the two most beautiful,  
smart, sweet, and overall amazing kids I have ever met."  
  
"I'm glad you said that because there's something I need to tell you." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes and used all the strength she  
had left and said. "I have only told you one of my secrets, this one is  
much bigger that the first and it involves you. I really hope that you  
won't hate me forever."  
  
"Jame I could never hate you!"  
  
She smiled "Ok here goes. When you looked at Claire and Chris for the first  
time what did you think?"  
  
"Well I thought they looked a lot like you and me. But that's impossible  
you moved away from Cameron eleven years ago and the girls look about  
nine."  
  
"I think they might be a bit offended that you said that." She said with a  
laugh. "Jeff did you feel a connection between the three of you?"  
"Well now that you mention it yeah."  
"Jeff the reason you felt that is because they are you daughters."  
  
He just looked at her shocked. So many emotions were going through him,  
joy, anger, sadness, and overwhelming confusion. He finally managed to  
choke out "What?"  
  
Jamie repeated herself and said, "they are your eleven year old daughters"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Have you ever wondered why I moved so suddenly?"  
  
"No you said you dad was transferred."  
  
"I lied we never left Cameron, sure we moved a couple of blocks away, but not too far. I had to leave I was pregnant but I didn't want my pregnancy  
to interfere with your dreams."  
  
"But why wait till now to tell me?" he was getting used to the idea, all of  
the confusion was going away as well as the anger. Although the joy and  
sadness stayed.  
  
"To be honest I don't know, I just figured it was better left alone. I mean I had moved on and so had you. But then my girls got into wrestling. I  
had always watched it so they just picked up on it. You are Claire's favorite as well as mine. Chris likes Matt. They are always talking about  
you two. But I never told them I knew either of you, I don't think they  
would have believed me.  
  
"WOW! I just I can't believe I'm a dad, it's so exciting but I am a little  
sad too."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well one I didn't get to help you raise them! And two I missed eleven  
years of their lives."  
  
"Yeah, Jeff I need to ask you something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Well now that you know. Are you going to be in their lives?"  
  
"Well if hey will except me as their father then of course I don't want to  
miss another minute!"  
  
Jamie smiled so big she thought her face might break. "I think I should go  
find them so I can tell them."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I think we should tell them."  
  
Jamie smiled glad she didn't have to tell them alone, and to have the love of her life back by her side. 


End file.
